Greatest Love
by bluepoku21
Summary: "Dulu, seorang penyihir jalanan pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang sebuah dunia lain dari dunia asli penyihir. Dia berkata bahwa dunia itu bersih. Tak ada pembunuhan, semuanya hidup dengan damai disana. Hal lainnya, dunia itu memiliki portal langsung dengan dunia manusia. Portal yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh penduduk asli kota itu, penduduk Dark Brook." KYUMIN fic!
1. Chapter 1

"**Greatest Love****"**

**Summary : "Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Kau harus berhati-hati, namja yang kau lihat tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia pewaris sah perusahaan yang baru saja menerimamu, Cho Corporation." Ucap namja itu, masih dengan senyum sinisnya. This is just Prolog!**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, and others..**

**Rate : T**

…

Seorang namja terlihat melangkahkan kakinya riang. Sesekali seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, menambah kesan 'manis' pada namja itu. Ia berjalan sembari memegang sebuah map berwarna biru. Lebih jelasnya, itu adalah map yang berisi surat-surat keterangan saat ia masih bersekolah dulu. Bertanya mengapa ia membawa itu? Dia baru saja selesai melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang terkenal. Dan hebatnya, dia diterima dengan mudahnya oleh atasannya. Benar-benar hari keberuntungan untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ia berjalan menuju area parkir kantor yang berada di basement. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat, Sungmin menuruni tangga yang akan membawanya sampai pada basement. Mimik wajah bingung segera saja terpampang di wajah indahnya. Agaknya ia lupa 'menyimpan' mobilnya di mana. Merasa tak berguna untuk berdiam sembari mengingat-ngingat tempat parkir mobilnya tadi, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk memeriksa satu per satu mobil yang ada di parkiran itu.

"Ehm.. Ahnn.." Sungmin merinding seketika. Ia menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan suara yang ia dengar tadi masih suara manusia. Namun, Sungmin tak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali deretan mobil yang berbaris rapi.

"Ohhh.. Eummm.."

Suara lenguhan wanita itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Tidak mungkin ada hantu yang berkeliaran disiang bolong seperti ini. Hanya saja, pilihan kedua Sungmin malah membuatnya semakin bergidik. Jika bukan hantu, tentu saja suara lenguhan tadi berasal dari manusia. Dan, bagaimana Sungmin bisa berpikir positif jika mendengar suara wanita yang sedang melenguh nikmat seperti itu?

'_Hei, siapa yang melakukan hal nista di parking area siang hari begini?' _Pekik Sungmin dalam hati.

Merasa tak penting untuk mengurusi dua sejoli itu, Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mengelilingi area parkir. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Ia hanya melongo tak percaya sembari menatap 'pemandangan' di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki yang dengan liarnya tengah mencumbu seorang wanita dengan pakaian minimnya. Sesekali wanita itu melenguh karena perlakuan dari lelaki di depannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sungmin dengan refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tiang yang berada di sampingnya. Yah, setidaknya tiang itu cukup untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan polosnya, namja manis itu menatap tontonan di hadapannya yang semakin lama semakin panas. Tubuh Sungmin lemas ketika melihat lelaki itu mengangkat baju sang wanita di atas dada dan memainkan payudara wanita tersebut. Sungmin tak dapat melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh wanita itu, karena ditutupi oleh tubuh seorang lelaki yang masih sibuk bermain dengan 'permainannya'.

Ketika sang lelaki mulai menyingkap rok sang wanita, Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Ia sudah hampir pingsan, jika tak ada sebuah tangan yang menutup matanya dan menariknya menjauh dari dua sejoli yang masih asik dengan dunianya itu.

Mungkin karena masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sungmin sama sekali tak menolak ketika lelaki yang berukuran sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu membawanya menjauh dari tempat tadi. Merasa jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat tangannya dari mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan horror. Sementara itu, namja yang ditatap Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan risih.

"Kau…si..siapa?" Tanya Sungmin terbata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat sahabatku sedang bercumbu dengan pacarnya?" Jawab namja itu dengan sinis. Sungmin menatap tak percaya ketika mendengar penuturan namja di depannya.

"Jadi, dia..temanmu?" Namja itu tak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Mianhae.. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap Sungmin lalu menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat namja di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Namja itu mendecih. "Tak sengaja? Jika kau tak sengaja, kau pasti akan memalingkan wajahmu dengan segera. Bukan menontonnya dengan serius!" Sungmin semakin menciut ketika mendengar bentakkan dari namja di hadapannya.

"Mianhae.." Lirih Sungmin. Namja yang mendengarnya kemudian mendesah jengkel.

Dengan tatapan menyidik, namja itu memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Ia menyernyit ketika menyadari dirinya merasa asing dengan wajah namja di hadapannya ini.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini." Sungmin mendongkak ketika mendengar namja itu bertanya kepadanya.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku karyawan baru di sini." Jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis. Entah dimana ekspresi takutnya tadi.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Kau harus berhati-hati, namja yang kau lihat tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia pewaris sah perusahaan yang baru saja menerimamu, Cho Corporation." Ucap namja itu, masih dengan senyum sinisnya. Benar-benar tak berniat untuk sekedar bersikap baik kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia masih memproses perkataan namja di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Ia benar-benar tak percaya telah melihat atasannya melakukan hal-hal dewasa seperti itu. Meskipun Sungmin tak melihat bagian utama dari 'kegiatan' itu, ia tetap saja merasa terancam. Sungmin tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan 'pewaris' itu kepadanya.

Merasa sudah tak ada urusan lagi, dengan angkuh namja itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Sungmin. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, namja itu kemudian berhenti. Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja itu kemudian menyernyit bingung.

"Selamat datang di Cho Corporation, Lee Sungmin. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap namja itu dengan kekehan kecil ketika menyebut kata 'menyenangkan'. Walaupun namja itu masih memunggungi Sungmin, Sungmin yakin dengan jelas ia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

Sungmin tercekat. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari namja yang berjarak tiga langkah di depannya. Sungmin yakin, kehidupannya tidak akan tenang ketika berada di perusahaan ini. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya yang sempat berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, namja itu berbalik dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah membatu.

Namja itu kemudian tersenyum lembut membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar terpana dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Lee Donghae imnida." Dan dengan itu, Donghae berjalan pelan. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam membatu.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sepasang mata kini tengah menatapnya. Sebuah seringai tercipta ketika sosok itu melihat Sungmin yang membatu.

.

.

**Ini hanya prolog. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang pairing, aku juga masih bingung. Nah, karena itu aku tunggu review dari readers. Jika banyak yang memilih untuk Kyumin, aku akan membuat pair cerita ini menjadi Kyumin. Dan kalau ada yang memilih Haemin, aku juga bakal lanjutin ff ini dengan Haemin sebagai main pair. **

**Intinya, aku benar-benar butuh review kalian untuk bisa lanjutin ff ini **** Satu hal lagi, kalau reviewnya kurang, aku bakal hapus ff ini karena ku anggap belum pantas untuk dipost :D**

**p.s : Kalau ada yg mau nanya-nanya tentang acc fb/twitter Dian, tentang ff, atau apa aja yang berhubungan dengan ff atau Dian sendiri, hubungi nomor ini yah : 087844526490 ^^ Akan ku balas jika ada pulsa :D**

…**Don't forget to review…**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Greatest Love"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **"Aku mendapatkan alamatnya." Kyuhyun berucap riang. Donghae tersenyum senang. Dengan kecepatan diatas normal, mobil yang Donghae kendarai itu melaju menuju alamat seorang Lee Sungmin. Alamat yang baru saja Kyuhyun dapatkan dengan mudahnya.

**A/N : This is Boys Love fic, so many typos here , If you ask me about the couple, you'll find it by urself. So, just read this chapter and find it! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1!**

…

"Selamat datang di Cho Corporation, Lee Sungmin. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap namja itu dengan kekehan kecil ketika menyebut kata 'menyenangkan'. Walaupun namja itu masih memunggungi Sungmin, Sungmin yakin dengan jelas ia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

Sungmin tercekat. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari namja yang berjarak tiga langkah di depannya. Sungmin yakin, kehidupannya tidak akan tenang ketika berada di perusahaan ini. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya yang sempat berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, namja itu berbalik dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah membatu.

Namja itu kemudian tersenyum lembut membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar terpana dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Lee Donghae imnida."

.

.

**BRUK**

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan mendapat telpon dari hyung-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja manis itu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

Mendengus kesal, ia berucap, "Selamat datang? Bilang saja ia mau mengerjaiku nantinya!"

Dibalik wajah polosnya dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sempat terpana dengan Lee Donghae, jujur saja Sungmin sangat membenci orang itu. Meski ia tidak begitu yakin dengan 'benci' yang ia rasakan. Ia mungkin hanya merasa jengkel dengan 'sapaan' pertama dari Donghae untuknya. Yang lebih parah lagi, Sungmin akan bekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang namja yang mesum! Great! Sungmin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perangai karyawan-karyawan di sana nantinya.

"Cukup, Lee Sungmin. Tak semua orang di perusahaan itu sama seperti Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae." Sugestinya kepada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, ia merasa 'aneh' jika harus berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang otaknya cukup 'mesum'. Asal tahu saja, selama ini Sungmin sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun. Jangankan berhubungan, ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk melirik wanita-wanita di luar sana. Menurutnya, itu hal yang membosankan.

"Lagian aku diterima sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan itu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku sering bertemu dengan mereka?" Gumamnya lagi, menambah satu alasan positif untuk tetap bekerja di perusahaan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, diusia Sungmin yang sudah genap 22 tahun, ia tak bisa hanya terus-menerus berdiam diri di rumah dan menunggu hyung-nya pulang untuk membawakannya makanan. Ia harus bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri kelak.

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya, mata foxy milik namja manis itu kemudian menatap handphone-nya dengan sayu.

"Semoga saja hyung baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan." Ujarnya pelan dengan senyuman kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

**10.00 p.m**

"Donghae _hyung_!" Donghae berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh malas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seorang pemuda yang selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah menjadi sahabatnya, sekaligus _dongsaeng_nya. Yah, walaupun tidak dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya, Donghae tulus menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti _dongsaeng_nya sendiri.

"_Wae_?" Balasnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih mempertahankan senyum anehnya. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat Donghae kesal. Asal kalian tahu, Donghae harus kembali saat ini juga! Orang-orang di _Dark Brook_ sudah menunggunya. Donghae juga tak mau ambil pusing tentang hal yang sedang membuat _dongsaeng_nya itu senang. Yang Donghae tahu, hal itu pasti tak akan jauh dari kata '_Yeoja_'. Maka dari itu, dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor perusahaan yang sepi. Sangat sepi, mengingat sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Sebuah helaan napas, namja itu kembali berjalan cepat untuk menyusul _hyung_nya yang sudah berada lumayan jauh darinya.

**Puk**

Tak menghiraukan pukulan di bahu dari Kyuhyun, Donghae masih terus berjalan sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ia hanya ingin mengecek waktu, ia tak ingin terlambat untuk malam ini. Malam ini, dialah yang harus memimpin _Hwaist. _

"Tak usah terburu-buru _hyung_, masih ada Yesung _hyung_. Ku dengar dari Henry, ia yang akan memimpin _Hwaist_ malam ini." Kyuhyun berseru, mengingat Donghae sama sekali tak menggubris kehadirannya.

Berhasil, kali ini Donghae berhenti berjalan. Sepasang orbs itu mengembang tak percaya lalu setelahnya menggeliat tak tentu. Gelagat gelisah ini tentu saja dengan mudahnya terbaca oleh si _Genius_ Cho, ia kemudian menghela napas pelan. Sang _Ealrran_ tersenyum, namun kilatan kecewa terpampang jelas di kedua orbsnya. Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, ia harus mencairkan suasana ini.

"Err.. Aku tak tahu apa alasan _Zefch_. Sepertinya _Zefch_ khawatir dengan kesehatanmu, _hyung_. Maka dari itu, ia membiarkan Yesung _hyung_ yang bertugas memimpin _Hwaist_ malam ini." Kyuhyun tahu dengan benar, bagaimana _Zefch_ sangat menyayangi _Ealrran_ yang ada di hadapannya ini. Harusnya Donghae juga menyadari hal itu. Namun, sepertinya tembok besar yang selama ini menjadi pembatas antara Donghae dan Yesung yang membuat Donghae sedikit lebih _sensitive_ dari biasanya. _Ealrran-ealrran_ bahkan _Exrran _seperti dirinya pun tak ada yang berani bertanya ataupun mencampuri 'Perang Dingin' yang selama ini terjadi diantara Yesung dan Donghae.

"Kurasa kau benar." Nada sendu tak bisa disembunyikan oleh Donghae, meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk menyimpannya dengan rapi. Kyuhyun tersenyum memaklumi, hal yang Donghae lakukan memang wajar. Sangat wajar untuk seseorang yang sedang kecewa… Mungkin?

_Exrran_ jenius itu memutar otak dengan cepat. Sedikit merilekskan diri sepertinya cukup untuk batin Donghae saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, _Exrran_ itu menyeringai lalu merangkul bahu Donghae.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana lagi, _Exrran_ bodoh?" Donghae bertanya ketika menyadari _Exrran_ yang tengah merangkulnya ini, menyeringai tipis.

Seperti layaknya manusia, Kyuhyun merenggut tak senang lalu memukul belakang kepala Donghae.

"Ish.." _Ealrran_ itu mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Meski sebenarnya tak sakit, ia hanya ingin sedikit bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Itu tidak salah bukan?

Setelah tersenyum senang, Kyuhyun berseru. "Menikmati dunia manusia." Senyum mesumnya menguar. Benar-benar ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kedua orbs milik Donghae menyipit bingung. Tak begitu lama, ia balas memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, tentunya.

"Jangan mengajakku jalan-jalan jika kita akan berakhir di bar." Donghae mendecih, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae serius. Jika Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae hanya untuk bermain-main, tentu saja dengan kekuatan yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun berbeda dengan Donghae yang sepertinya berkedok balas dendam kepada Kyuhyun. Ck, apa ini yang disebut 'Persahabatan'?

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan berakhir di bar? Aku sedang malas bermain dengan wanita-wanita jalang di sana." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor. Kaki-kaki itu dengan tegas menuruni tangga _basement_. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Donghae lebih memilih diam, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang matanya tak pernah diam. Menjelajahi setiap sudut tempat yang bisa ia jangkau dengan ekor matanya, kebiasaan jika ia merasa bosan.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangkap wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum kecil. _Exrran_ itu kemudian menyernyit bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Senyuman Donghae makin lebar. Sekarang ia malah tertawa geli sembari menerawang.

"Kau ingat pemuda tadi siang?" Bukannya menjawab, Donghae balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya. Siang tadi ia sedang ada di parkiran ini, bersama seorang wanita bayaran. Kyuhyun mencumbunya, lalu –

"Pemuda manis tadi. Jangan katakan kau sudah lupa!" Ucap Donghae lagi, memberi sedikit _clue_ untuk Kyuhyun. Ia bersumpah, jika Kyuhyun tak mengingatnya, Donghae akan memohon kepada _Zefch_ untuk melempar _Exrran_ mesum ini keluar dari _Dark Brook_!

"Orang yang mengintipku?" Donghae mengangguk seadanya. Ia sedikit bersyukur ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih mengingat pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Membuat udara di sekeliling _Exrran_ itu menjadi sedikit lebih dingin.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ membicarakan sesuatu dengannya tadi. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia merasa mendapatkan mainan baru. Pemuda manis itu sepertinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dengannya. Terbukti dari aura di sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai normal, serta binar matanya yang berkilat ingin tahu.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedikit membuatnya takut." Senyum tadi terganti dengan kekehan puas.

"Dari auranya, aku tahu ia benar-benar takut denganmu. Sangat asik untuk dipermainkan." Lanjut Donghae. _Ealrran_ itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Agaknya, untuk kali ini Donghae bersedia untuk ikut permainan milik Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan mainan baru Kyuhyun, Donghae bisa menebak itu dengan mudah.

"_Hyung_ mau kembali ke _Dark Brook_ atau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Sedikit menekankan ucapannya saat menyebut kata terakhir, Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu Donghae akan lebih memilih ikut dengannya daripada harus menelan kekecewaan karena _Hwaist_ yang seharusnya ia pimpin malah dipimpin _Ealrran_ lain, Yesung.

"Aku tak akan memilih yang pertama." Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil melihat Donghae yang begitu yakin dengan jawabannya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Donghae mau ikut dengan Kyuhyun tanpa pemaksaan sama sekali. Sepertinya namja manis itu cukup menarik perhatian seorang Lee Donghae.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangguk seadanya sembari tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, ia mengambil _handphone_nya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Donghae yang sedang menyetir, melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. Ia menyernyit, ingin tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini dengan _handphone_nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Mengirim pesan untuk bawahanku." Jawabnya singkat.

Donghae mendecih, ia ingin mendengar penjelasan yang lebih. "Aku juga bawahanmu, _pabbo_! Jangan macam-macam dengan kekuasanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. "Aku mengirim pesan untuk Sooyoung _noona_."

Lagi, Donghae mendecih. "Berhenti jadi _playboy_, Kyu. Kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti."

Kyuhyun merenggut tak terima. Ia akui ia memang _playboy_, tapi Donghae tak perlu terus-terusan berpikiran _negative_ dengannya 'kan?

"Aish! Aku tidak mengencaninya, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah. Aku hanya bertanya padanya tentang karyawan baru itu." Mendengar itu, Donghae kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendapatkan alamatnya." Kyuhyun berucap riang. Donghae tersenyum senang. Dengan kecepatan diatas normal, mobil yang Donghae kendarai itu melaju menuju alamat seorang Lee Sungmin. Alamat yang baru saja Kyuhyun dapatkan dengan mudahnya.

.

.

**11.00 p.m**

Bibir itu mengerucut kala melihat jam dinding yang terpajang indah. Bibir yang cukup menggoda itu kemudian bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Sepertinya orang itu sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Dia melupakanku lagi..." Gumamnya pelan. Mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya, Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya sedikit kasar ke sebuah sofa putih yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi. Dengan raut wajah kesal, ia memandang layar ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya. Jelasnya, melihat kata-kata yang tercetak dengan jelas di sana.

Sebuah pesan.

"Apa 'dunia' itu begitu penting untuk Yesung hyung?" Ujar Sungmin. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari seorang yang sepertinya lumayan penting didalam hidupnya itu.

**Drrt Drrt **

Sungmin memasang kembali wajah kusutnya ketika melihat _ID-Caller _yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Berniat memperlihatkan kekesalannya, Sungmin menyapa dengan nada malas.

'_Yeoboseyo. Min, kau marah?'_ Sungmin mendengus jengkel saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

"…" Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, menebak-nebak apa yang selanjutnya akan Yesung katakan.

'_Hahhh..' _Terdengar satu helaan napas. Sungmin masih tak memberi respon, membiarkan orang di ujung sana berbicara sendiri.

'_Baiklah.. Hyung tahu, hyung salah. Hyung minta maaf, Min.. Hyung tidak bermaksud melupakan janji hyung sendiri, hyung benar-benar harus pergi ke Dark Brook, Min. Kau tahu 'kan betapa pentingnya Hwaist untuk kami? Hyung harus memimpinnya. Kau bisa mengerti, Min?' _Yesung mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada Sungmin. Ia hanya tak mau _dongsaeng_nya itu marah lagi. Karena jika Sungmin marah, sudah jelas Sungmin akan semakin membenci _Dark Brook_. Dan Yesung tahu, dia seharusnya tak boleh membuat Sungmin membenci 'dunia' itu. Sungmin juga bagian dari 'dunia' itu, meskipun sampai saat ini Sungmin belum tahu tentang hal ini. Yesung harus bisa membuat Sungmin percaya dulu pada 'dunia' itu, sebelum ia memberitahu segalanya kepada Sungmin.

"…"

'_Min?'_ Sungmin tak kunjung berbicara, membuat Yesung jadi semakin bingung. Sebentar lagi _Hwaist _akan dimulai. Namun Yesung sama sekali belum berada di sana, ia masih berdiri di depan portal. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, jika Sungmin tak mengizinkannya, ia akan kembali ke rumah dan terpaksa harus membiarkan _Hwaist_ itu dipimpin oleh _Ealrran_ yang satu lagi, Lee Donghae.

"Jika _hyung_ membuat janji lagi, pastikan _hyung_ tak akan membatalkannya seperti ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan menghias ruang makan kita untuk menyambut kedatangan _hyung_ dari Jepang. Tapi hyung tak mungkin pulang malam ini 'kan? Percuma saja.." Nada merajuk terdengar dengan jelas saat Sungmin berbicara. Yesung tersenyum kecil, dia tahu Sungmin tak akan marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama dengannya.

'_Maaf, Min.. Hyung juga sangat ingin pulang ke rumah, hyung sangat merindukanmu. Ini juga sangat mendadak. Jika hyung sudah tahu sebelumnya, hyung tak akan membuat janji untuk makan malam denganmu. Mianhae..'_

"Ish.. Cepatlah masuk ke portal. _Hyung_ tak mau dimarahi _Zefch_ 'kan?" Yesung terkekeh geli ketika menyadari nada suara Sungmin yang sudah kembali normal.

'_Iya.. Hyung akan kembali besok pagi, jadi pastikan kau membuatkan hyung sarapan pagi.'_ Canda Yesung.

"Tak mau! Sudah sana pergi."

'_Baiklah.. Baik-baik di rumah, Min. Hyung menyayangimu..' _Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Sungmin ketika mendengar kata-kata Yesung, senyum yang sangat tulus. Dia tahu Yesung tak mungkin benar-benar berniat untuk membatalkan janji mereka. Hanya saja, Sungmin sudah terlanjur kesal dengan 'dunia' itu. 'Dunia' yang selalu merebut perhatian dan waktu Yesung untuknya.

"_Ne_." Jawaban yang sangat singkat, sebelum Sungmin mematikan sambungannya lalu menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya di saku celananya.

_Namja _manis itu kemudian berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Ia berusaha menggapai gagang pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu menggema di seluruh sudut rumah. Berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sungmin menggeram kesal. Ia butuh istirahat saat ini, bukan seorang tamu!

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, ia berjalan untuk segera mendekat ke arah pintu utama rumah itu. Dan begitu pintu rumah itu terbuka, Sungmin hanya melongo menatap dua _namja_ di hadapannya. Salah satu dari _namja_ tampan itu, tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Sayangnya, senyuman itu hanya di balas tatapan kosong. Kaget? Tentu saja!

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin-sshi" Ucap seorang _namja_ yang berada di depan dengan senyuman khasnya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa sedikit berubah menjadi 'horror'.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung menatap atasannya itu. Berniat membalas sapaannya, Sungmin berucap ragu. "_Ne_.. _A–annyeong_ Lee Donghae-sshi.."

Donghae mengangguk ketika mendengar Sungmin membalas sapaannya. Ia sedikit merapatkan jaketnya saat merasakan udara malam kota Seoul yang seakan menusuk-menusuk tulangnya, sangat dingin. Sungmin hanya menatap dalam diam gerak-gerik dari Donghae.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini kepada tamu?" Sebuah suara dengan nada sarkastik terdengar di balik tubuh Donghae.

Mata Sungmin menyipit menatap _namja_ yang sedari tadi berada di balik tubuh Donghae. Sungmin bisa melihat _namja_ itu menatap sinis ke arahnya. Tak beda jauh dengan tatapan Donghae tadi siang dengannya.

Donghae tertawa canggung, "Ah, _mianhae_ Sungmin-sshi. Kyuhyun hanya tak terlalu terbiasa dengan udara dingin."'

Dengan kecepatan otak yang sangat lambat, akhirnya Sungmin mengerti. Setelah tersenyum kepada Donghae –hanya kepada Donghae–Sungmin lalu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya lalu mempersilahkan kedua _namja_ tampan itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah minimalisnya. Meskipun ia sendiri masih bingung dengan kedatangan dua namja itu.

Saat ini Sungmin benar-benar ingin melempar pintu ke kepala milik Cho Kyuhyun! Bayangkan saja, dengan tidak sopannya, namja itu mengatai Sungmin 'pendek' saat mereka berdua berpapasan di pintu.

"Sungmin-sshi, kau sedang ada pesta?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ruang makan yang sudah tertata rapi. Baiklah, ia kembali mengingat _hyung_ bodohnya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya perayaan kecil. _Hyung_-ku baru saja datang dari Jepang." Jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah mendudukkan diri mereka dengan nyaman di sofa putih milik Sungmin setelah Sungmin mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Terserah Sungmin-sshi saja. Tapi kalau bisa yang hangat." Gurau Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih memasang wajah dinginnya.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar."

Dengan segera Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur. Begitu melintasi ruang makan, ia berhenti sejenak. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mengangguk mengerti sembari tersenyum. "Makanan ini akan rugi. Mungkin lebih baik mereka yang memakannya" Gumamnya kemudian.

Menunda niatnya untuk membuatkan kedua tamunya itu kopi, Sungmin malah mengambil kembali makanan-makanan yang tersedia dengan rapi di atas meja makan lalu memanaskan makanan-makanan itu. Setelah selesai memanaskan makanan, mengatur piring dan gelas, serta membuat dua gelas kopi, Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

"Donghae-sshi, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Donghae-sshi tidak keberatan untuk mencicipi masakanku 'kan?" Suara Sungmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit itu di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan benda hitam berbentuk kotak di tangannya, sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih diam sembari memainkan sebuah kalung di tangannya. Entah hanya khayalan Sungmin saja, tapi ia merasa sangat kenal dengan kalung yang berada di tangan Donghae. Ia merasa pernah melihat kalung itu sebelumnya, entah dimana. Mencoba melupakan tentang kalung milik Donghae, Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendecih pelan saat menyadari benda yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pegang adalah sebuah PSP.

"Makanan?" Ulang Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk sembari menatap Donghae.

"Tapi, apa Sungmin-sshi tak keberatan?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kalau memang ia keberatan, untuk apa ia mengajak mereka makan? Dasar aneh..

"Tentu saja tidak. Donghae-sshi 'kan atasanku, setidaknya aku harus melayani Donghae-sshi dengan baik saat berada di rumahku." Sungmin masih bertingkah dengan sangat sopan dengan atasannya itu. Walaupun berbagai pertanyaan sudah menumpuk di otaknya, ia berusaha menepisnya dulu. Sungmin hanya heran, kemana Lee Donghae yang bersikap sangat 'dingin' diawal pertemuan mereka? Sikap Donghae saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya siang tadi, benar-benar hangat. Donghae akan selalu tersenyum saat Sungmin menanyakan sesuatu padanya, Sungmin menyukai hal itu. Ah, satu hal lagi. Entah kenapa, sifat Donghae hampir mirip dengan _hyung_ satu-satunya yang Sungmin miliki, Yesung.

Yesung akan menjadi orang yang sangat 'dingin' serta tak peduli dengan lingkungannya ketika Yesung membenci seseorang atau tidak merasa 'tertarik' dengan orang itu. Yesung hanya akan merubah sikapnya ketika ia sudah merasa 'tertarik' dengan seseorang. _Hyung_-nya itu akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat hangat, penyayang dan baik hati.

'Ah, kenapa aku malah teringat dengan Yesung _hyung_?' Batin Sungmin.

"Ah.. Kau benar, Sungmin-sshi. Sebenarnya aku juga belum makan." Lagi, Donghae menyengir.

Sungmin menunjuk ruang makan yang tepat berada di belakangnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu segera beranjak menuju ruang makan milik Sungmin. Baiklah, sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan orang lain di sana. Ck!

"Kau tidak makan?" Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada Kyuhyun di sana. Ia menggeleng lemah melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tetap statis pada posisinya.

"…"

Hanya suara musik permainan Kyuhyun yang terdengar.

"Apa kau tidak mau makan?" Sungmin kembali bertanya kepada _namja_ yang masih asik dengan PSP-nya itu.

"Kau mengajakku?" Sungmin menyernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun kemudian mematikan PSP-nya lalu menyimpan PSP itu di saku celananya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menoleh menatap Sungmin, "Aku bertanya, apa kau mengajakku?"

Sungmin memutar matanya bosan, "Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi."

Walaupun Kyuhyun nantinya yang jadi pemimpin Perusahaan, Sungmin sepertinya sama sekali tak takut dengan _namja_ mesum itu. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada _namja_ itu.

'Ck! Aku masih mengingat wajahnya saat mengataiku 'pendek' tadi!' Pekik Sungmin dalam hati. Agaknya Sungmin menyimpan 'dendam' tersendiri untuk _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Bukankah kau hanya mengajak Donghae? Sedari tadi kau hanya bertanya dengan Donghae. Ku kira kau tidak berniat untuk mengajakku." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh setelah mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Kyu.. _Kajja_, kita makan!" Donghae menghela napas saat melihat Kyuhyun masih mencuri kesempatan untuk membuat Sungmin kesal. Sedari tadi Donghae hanya berada di belakang Sungmin, menyaksikan dengan baik 'percakapan' yang diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh jengkel, "Kalian makan berdua saja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae mengela napas pelan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin kemudian beralih menatap Donghae.

"Tak usah cemas, Sungmin-sshi. Kyuhyun pasti sedang menelpon pacar-pacarnya di luar." Jawab Donghae dengan senyumannya.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Sungmin menyusul Donghae di meja makan. Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghae yang mulai mencicipi satu per satu masakannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap tak merasa risih sama sekali. Seolah tidak peduli, ia masih meneruskan acara makannya dengan hikmat.

"Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. _Mianhae_, Sungmin-sshi." Donghae berucap diantara makannya. Ia memandang Sungmin yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Jika dilihat dari kejauahan, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati suguhan makan malam dengan nuansa yang romantis.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ia tak berniat makan sedari tadi. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa makan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Tak apa, Donghae-sshi." Balas Sungmin lalu memutuskan kontak pandangnya dengan Donghae. Ia beralih memainkan segelas kopi milik Kyuhyun, memutar-mutarkan jarinya pada permukaan cairan yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. 'Mumpung orangnya tidak ada.' Pikirnya.

"Dia juga sering bersikap dingin seperti itu kepada wanita-wanita yang menjadi incarannya. Dan bodohnya, wanita-wanita itu malah tertarik dengan Kyuhyun karena sikap dingin Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka penasaran. Mereka bahkan rela tidur dengan Kyuhyun asal Kyuhyun mau jadi pacar mereka." Jelas Donghae lagi. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, dia berniat meminum kopinya sebelum suara Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatannya, "Jangan dulu minum itu sehabis makan. Donghae-sshi bisa sakit perut nantinya."

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin yang begitu serius dalam ucapannya, "_Arra_.."

Donghae menyernyit ketika Sungmin menggumamkan sesuatu sembari memainkan segelas kopi di hadapannya. Dia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang _namja_ manis itu ucapkan.

"Kau bicara apa, Sungmin-sshi?" Sungmin tak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae, ia masih serius menggumam dengan wajah yang sangat lucu.

"Dasar setan! Dia pikir aku akan tertarik dengannya dan mau tidur dengannya, begitu? Tak akan!" Gumam Sungmin lagi. Tetapi gumaman yang satu itu sepertinya tidak sekecil yang tadi karena masih bisa tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran milik Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh kecil, dia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud Sungmin, pasti Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hanya bersikap sepantasnya pada orang tuanya dan sahabatnya, sepertiku. Yah, walaupun dia juga sering bersikap kurangajar padaku." Komentar Donghae. Ia kembali mengingat peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kyuhyun dengan kurangajarnya memukul kepalanya.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin menggaruk tenguknya kaku, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Donghae pasti menganggapnya tidak sopan karena sudah menyebut Kyuhyun dengan 'Setan'. Maka dari itu, _namja_ manis itu hanya diam ketika Donghae meminum kopi buatannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Semuanya benar-benar enak, Sungmin-sshi. Gomawo.." Sungmin tersenyum malu, ia merasa begitu senang makanannya dipuji oleh Donghae. Ditambah dengan Donghae yang sedari tadi selalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ah, benar-benar tampan!

.

.

"Kyuhyun mungkin sudah pulang naik taksi sendirian." Ucap Donghae ketika menyadari halaman rumah Sungmin sepi, tak ada siapapun termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sungmin-sshi. Sampai bertemu besok di kantor." Sambung Donghae lagi.

_Namja_ manis itu membungkukkan badannya sopan, Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih untuk makanan dan kopinya, Sungmin-sshi."

"Ne.. Sama-sama, Donghae-sshi. Hati-hati di jalan."

Donghae hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala, setelah itu ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan perlahan menjauh dari rumah Sungmin. Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, menunggu sampai mobil mewah milik Donghae sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

_Namja_ manis itu menutup pintu pagarnya pelan, tak mau mengganggu tetangganya yang pasti sudah terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela di rumah itu terkunci, ia segera saja menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya, mematikan lampu kamar, serta membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut tebalnya. _Namja_ manis itu masih sempat menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum terlelap di dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Donghae-sshi.."

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong Udah tau siapa main couple-nya? Main couple di ff ini KYUMIN! Ini juga BL bkan GS. Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan TT Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau tau Dark Brook itu apa, tunggu chapter depan yah.. chapter depan akan dijelaskan semuanya. Ini fantasy fic, maaf karena tidak menceritakan sedikit di prolog tentang Dark Brook Yg minta rate M, jgn dlu ya ._. Aku g bakat bkin rate M :D **

**Special Thanks:**

**winecoup134|HyunMing joo|reaRelf|Heeyeon| |maharanidhea21|MinnieGalz|BbuingBbuing137|nikyunmin| |noorgamar|Rima KyuMin Elf|epthy. |ingeELF|KimShippo|thepaendeo|Choi Sung Mi|BABYKYUTEMIN|eunhee24|cho sarie|It's Ryuu|EviLYuL|vicsparkyu4ver|WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah|Melanimin|uutataririnur|Ichi54n|Cha2LoveKorean|santi|EvilBunny-JoY|AIDASUNGJIN|Aura Afira|Fariny|Sunghyunnie|angelsIto**

**dan semua Guest ^^**

**.**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah review, maaf g bisa balas.. Tp chap depan akan aku usahain utk balas review :D **

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Greatest Love"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **"Dulu, seorang penyihir jalanan pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang sebuah dunia lain dari dunia asli para penyihir. Dia berkata bahwa dunia itu bersih. Tak ada pembunuhan, semuanya hidup dengan damai di sana. Hal lainnya, dunia itu memiliki portal langsung dengan dunia manusia. Portal yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh penduduk asli kota itu, penduduk Dark Brook."

**A/N : This is Boys Love fic, so many typo(s) here , Yemin moment ini this chapter!**

**Main pair : KyuMin **

**Other pairing/Slight : HaeMin & YeMin**

**A/N : Setiap tulisan yang miring berarti flashback. Kalau di hp tdk keliatan, readers bisa bedain yg mna flashback dgn cra melihat tulisan 'Dark Brook' yg berada diatas paragraf yang sdh dimiringkan **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2!**

…

Tuhan menciptakan berbagai macam mahluk hidup. Seperti tumbuhan, hewan, dan manusia. Setidaknya, tiga hal itulah yang selama ini menjadi pemikiran rasional seorang manusia ketika ditanya tentang mahluk hidup. Namun, apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa dunia tidak sekecil itu? Masih banyak 'mahluk' lain yang sesungguhnya tidak dapat kita lihat dengan indera pengelihatan kita atau hanya dengan mata telanjang. Seperti malaikat, jin, dewa, atau bahkan hantu. Mahluk-mahluk itu tentunya tidak dapat terlepas dari kehidupan masyarakat _modern_ saat ini. Masih banyak orang yang mempercayai adanya malaikat atau jin, masih banyak juga yang memperlajari tentang dewa atau mitologi kuno lainnya. Seperti menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki, para ahli tak pernah bosan untuk mengungkap tentang kebenaran adanya mahluk-mahluk yang bisa disebut 'gaib' itu. Sekalipun hanya mitos, tapi itulah hidup. Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai kau benar-benar mendapat kejelasan tentang apa yang kau ragukan.

Terbebas dari itu semua, pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa disekitaranmu telah berkeliaran mahluk-mahluk lain yang menampakkan wujud mereka dalam bentuk manusia? Mereka ada. Bahkan sangat nyata. Mereka tidur, makan, dan berbaur dengan manusia. Melakukan semua yang juga manusia kerjakan.

Penyihir..

Apa kalian percaya bahwa penyihir itu ada?

Jika tidak, kalian sebaiknya mengubah apa yang selama ini kalian pikirkan tentang seorang penyihir.

Mereka ada.

Berbaur dengan semua kesibukkan manusia bahkan bercengkrama dengan manusia. Mereka hidup dengan bebas di dunia kita, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah seorang manusia.

Tidak, mereka bukan seorang penyihir yang tak pernah meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya barang sedikitpun. Mereka juga bukan penyihir yang selalu memakai jubah berwarna hitam untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tak pernah melepaskan topi kerucut di kepalanya.

Sapu terbang?

Jangan berpikiran konyol, mereka sama sekali bukan penyihir seperti itu.

Ah, mungkin aku salah. Kehidupan mereka sebelumnya memang seperti itu. Ingat, sebelumnya! Inilah cerita kehidupan mereka, para penyihir dengan jubah hitam, topi kerucut, sapu terbang dan tongkat ajaib.

~Dark Brook~

.

.

_Kehidupan mereka tak pernah tenang. Karena pada kenyataannya, setiap penyihir di Jaysench–sebut saja itu adalah kota dimana mereka tinggal–akan saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan gelar penyihir terbaik. Mereka bahkan tak segan untuk saling membunuh dengan nyata di depan umum. Jadi jangan merasa aneh jika akan banyak mayat-mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah Jaysench._

"_Ini terlalu berlebihan! Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus menerus! Jaysench harus diubah! Aku tak sudi tinggal di kota yang penuh dengan kebengisan ini!" Seorang penyihir berjubah hitam itu bersuara setelah sekian lama ia terdiam begitu saja. _

_Penyihir yang lebih muda darinya beringsut takut saat mendengar suara penyihir tua itu menggelegar di seluruh sudut ruang istana. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya sebelum penyihir tua itu menggagalkannya dengan sentakkan kuat._

_**Zraashhh**_

_Seluruh benda di ruangan itu hilang dalam sekejap. Penyihir tua itu menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Dengan angkuh ia menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya di kantung jubahnya. Ia menatap remeh kepada penyihir muda yang sudah mulai gemetar takut dengannya._

"_Dengar. Aku hanya ingin Jaysench menjadi bersih seperti ini. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Zhoumi. Tak ada lagi kebengisan dan kebencian di Jaysench. Kita bisa." Penyihir tua itu berucap mantap menatap penyihir muda di hadapannya yang bernama Zhoumi. _

_Zhoumi yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mendongkak. "Tak bisa, appa. Jika appa melakukannya, eomma dan calon adikku akan berada dalam bahaya." Ia mencoba berdiskusi dengan appa-nya atau sang penyihir tua itu. Kedua orbs-nya memancarkan kilat harapan yang besar. Ia sangat menyayangi Ibunya dan calon adiknya yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Ibunya. Ia tak mau ayahnya melakukan suatu hal yang nantinya hanya akan merugikan keluarga mereka. Meskipun itu hal baik, Zhoumi berjanji ia akan menentangnya demi Ibu dan adiknya._

_Zhoumi hanya diam menatap ayahnya yang tengah terkekeh kecil, "Kau masih kecil, belum tahu apa-apa. Jangan menentangku."_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil, appa." Siratan nada dingin sudah mulai kentara dalam suara Zhoumi. Ia hanya tak mau diremehkan seperti ini, terlebih oleh ayahnya sendiri. Zhoumi sendiri bingung, mengapa ayahnya yang selalu peduli kepadanya dan Ibunya ini menjadi bengis seperti ini? _

"_Apapun, asal jangan dengan membahayakan Ibu dan adik." Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengajukan satu syarat lagi. Sang ayah mendecih pelan saat melihat anaknya itu sudah bersiap-siap dengan tongkat sihirnya. Mau mencoba membunuh ayahmu sendiri, eoh?_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Korbankan aku.." Lirih penyihir muda itu. Sang ayah menyernyit bingung dengan perkataan anaknya itu. Berbeda dengan mimik wajah sang Ibu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok, menyaksikan dengan jelas pertentangan antara suaminya dan anaknya. Sesekali wanita itu mengusapkan tangannya yang halus pada permukaan perutnya, mencoba menyamankan dirinya sendiri._

"_Apa maksudmu?" Kangin –sang ayah– akhirnya bertanya setelah dirinya sendiri tidak mendapat titik terang tentang maksud perkataan dari anaknya. _

"_Dunia baru…"_

_Zhoumi tak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya membuat sang ayah semakin geram. Penyihir tua itu sudah mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya tepat ke tubuh sang anak yang masih enggan melanjutkan ucapannya. Begitu ia akan menyebutkan mantranya, tongkat sihirnya sudah terlebih dahulu terlempar jauh._

_Dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan, penyihir tua itu mendelik ke arah istrinya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sedari tadi istrinya itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu jika istrinya memiliki keberanian yang lumayan besar untuk melawannya._

_Zhoumi, sang anak yang hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang tuanya saling berseteru melalui tatapan mata mereka mulai jengah. Ia tak suka cara ayahnya menatap Ibunya seolah ingin menguliti Ibunya hidup-hidup._

"_Jangan berpikir bisa menyakiti Ibuku!" Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ibu' itu tersenyum tipis ke arah anaknya, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada anaknya melalui senyumnya._

"_Aku tak akan menyakitinya, asal kau lanjutkan ucapanmu tadi."_

_Mengabaikan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, Zhoumi menghela napas lelah. Ini demi Ibu dan adiknya. Hanya demi mereka!_

"_Dulu, seorang penyihir jalanan pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang sebuah dunia lain dari dunia asli para penyihir. Dia berkata bahwa dunia itu bersih. Tak ada pembunuhan, semuanya hidup dengan damai di sana. Hal lainnya, dunia itu memiliki portal langsung dengan dunia manusia. Portal yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh penduduk asli kota itu, penduduk Dark Brook." Sang ayah menatap anaknya dengan orbs yang menyiratkan keingintahuan yang lebih._

"_Dia mengatakan bahwa pintu Dark Brook dapat terbuka lagi dengan syarat seorang penyihir kerajaan harus mengorbankan dirinya demi lahirnya kota itu kembali. Penyihir itu harus memiliki hati yang bersih dan benar-benar memantapkan hatinya untuk kedamaian Dark Brook. Ia tak boleh terpaksa." Lanjutnya._

_Sang ayah menyeringai puas mendengar penjelasan anaknya. Satu kesimpulan telah tercetak jelas di otaknya. Kesimpulan yang membuat penyihir dapat hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Tak akan ada lagi pembunuhan dan permusuhan._

_Wanita yang masih memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan bergetar itu kemudian menggeleng lemah. Ia mengerti dengan benar maksud dari seringaian suaminya itu. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Kangin membuatnya mengerti dengan jelas arti dari setiap mimik wajah dari suaminya itu._

"_Kangin, ku mohon... Jangan korbankan Zhoumi." Wanita itu menunduk pasrah di hadapan sang suami. Isak tangisnya berkali-kali lolos terdengar. Rahang anak laki-lakinya itu mengeras kuat. Ia tak suka melihat Ibunya direndahkan seperti ini._

"_Eomma…" Zhoumi mendekat, meraih bahu Ibunya lalu menuntunnya untuk berdiri dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Kangin. Sang Ibu hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan dari Zhoumi. Ia tak menolak sama sekali. _

"_Kangin ah, dia anak kita.." Ucapan wanita itu semakin lirih. Ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar membentak suaminya dan mengajak Zhoumi untuk lari dari istana ini. Perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Ia tahu dengan menentang suaminya seperti ini akan memperburuk kondisi kandungannya yang sudah berusia sembilan bulan. Namun, ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat anak satu-satunya itu dikorbankan hanya demi keegoisan sang ayah._

_Lelaki tua itu mendecih, "Jangan berlebihan, Jangri. Zhoumi juga rela untuk dikorbankan."_

"_Dia benar, Eomma. Aku ingin eomma dan adik hidup tenang di Dark Brook." Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum sembari menatap Ibunya. Berbeda dengan sang Ibu yang sedari tadi masih menangis._

_Ya, hari itu juga seorang anak kerajaan Jaysench sudah tulus mengorbankan dirinya demi kedamaian sebuah dunia baru. Malam itu, dimana jutaan cahaya menyilaukan menembus langit Jaysench. Semua mata terpana saat bola mata mereka menangkap cahaya-cahaya indah itu. Perlahan, dengan semua ketegasan dan kesucian yang ada, cahaya itu mulai meredup. Menyisakan berbagai tanda tanya untuk penyihir-penyihir Jaysench. Ditengah kebisuan itu, seorang Ibu meratapi tubuh anaknya yang dengan perlahan menghilang seiring menghilangnya cahaya kebiruan itu. _

_Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh sang putra kerajaan menghilang bersama cahaya yang merenggut jasadnya. Tangisan sang Ibu kian pecah diiringi senyuman getir sang ayah. Sekeras apapun keinginannya untuk membentuk dunia baru itu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya terdapat segenggam kapas putih yang suci. Kapas putih yang kini sudah tercabik oleh kekerasan egonya. Inginnya begitu besar untuk memeluk wanita yang mengisi hidupnya, wanita yang tengah menjerit sembari memegangi perutnya yang membesar. _

_Ribuan orbs yang tadinya menatap miris ke arah sang Ibu kini berganti menatap sebuah lubang dengan pusaran angin yang berputar sebagai dindingnya. _

_Inikah portal menuju dunia baru itu?_

"_Tunggu!" Suara itu menggelegar. Menghentikan gerakan penyihir-penyihir Jaysench yang hendak mendekat ke portal itu. _

_Dengan wibawanya yang tersirat akan keangkuhan yang besar, Kangin melangkahkan kakinya. Menapaki tanah dengan tujuan mendekat ke portal. Semuanya menjauh saat melihatnya berjalan dengan angkuh. _

"_Dengar! Ini adalah pengorbanan anakku! Aku tak mau pengorbanannya sia-sia." Semua memasang telinga dengan baik. Apapun, asalkan mereka bisa menjadi penghuni Dark Brook!_

"_Siapapun yang berani melawanku dengan sihirnya dan menjadi pemenang, dialah yang akan ku biarkan memimpin sekaligus menjaga Dark Brook." Hampir dari keseluruhan mereka menjauh, terkecuali tiga penyihir yang membiarkan dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Kangin. _

_Penyihir pertama, mati terbunuh begitu saja saat Kangin melemparkan sihir standar-nya._

_Penyihir kedua, mati terbunuh karena dirinya tak bisa menahan kekuatan spektrum sihirnya sendiri._

_Penyihir ketiga, dialah yang terpilih._

_Setelah menyerang Kangin dengan kemampuannya untuk mengakomodasikan berbagai mantra, lelaki itu berhasil melumpuhkan Kangin yang tubuhnya terpental lumayan jauh. _

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kangin dengan suaranya yang serak, sarat akan kelemahannya saat ini. _

"_Zefch… Teman-temanku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Lelaki itu berbicara dengan nada datarnya. _

"_Zefch, jaga istriku dan calon anakku. Bersihkan dirimu untuk memulai kehidupan baru di Dark Brook." Ucapan terakhir Kangin sebelum nyawanya terenggut. Tangis pedih terdengar kembali. Sudah dua orang yang berharga di hidupnya direnggut malam ini. Wanita itu menangis tersedu saat kakinya menapaki coklatnya tanah untuk memberi sedikit ucapan perpisahan kepada sang suami._

_Diam._

_Tak ada yang berani menganggu atau berniat mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam hari kepiluan keluarga ini. Termasuk Zefch, seorang penyihir terpilih._

_Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir yang wanita itu berikan untuk jasad sang suami yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tangisnya mulai pecah, namun terdengar lebih lirih. _

"_Saranghae, Kangin ah.."_

_Seakan baru saja didengarkan bunyi lonceng yang keras dari dalam dirinya, Zefch mendekat guna meraih bahu Kim Jangri –istri Kangin– dengan pelan. Jangri mendongkak, dia tersenyum menatap bola mata Zefch yang penuh keteduhan. _

_Inilah saatnya…_

.

.

"Eunghh…" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman saat merasakan ada sebuah lengan kokoh yang memeluknya. Sementara itu, sang pemilik lengan hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati reaksi yang lucu dari adiknya itu.

"Sungmin ah…" Lelaki itu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang adik dengan lengannya yang masih memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan posesif.

Yesung ―lelaki itu―mengelus surai madu adiknya dengan sayang. Dia belum terlalu ingin membangunkan adiknya yang masih asik dengan alam mimpinya itu. Maka dari itu, ia hanya diam sembari memberikan kenyamanan bagi adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Ia menghentikan usapannya saat merasakan ada pergerakan dari Sungmin. Perlahan, kedua orbs milik Sungmin terbuka. Ditengah kesadarannya yang masih jauh dari kata 'sadar', _namja_ manis itu mendengus kesal saat mendapati _hyung_-nya yang tengah memeluknya. Pantas saja ia merasa berat di tubuhnya.

Yesung otomatis tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal sang _dongsaeng_. Ah, benar-benar lucu!

"_Wae_, Min? Kau tak mau mengucapkan selamat datang untuk _hyung_?" Goda Yesung sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung bisa merasakan Sungmin tengah mengumpat kesal dalam dekapannya.

"Aish! Lepas, _hyung_!" Kesal, Sungmin mendorong tubuh _hyung_-nya itu dengan keras. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal karena kenyataannya Yesung masih bisa mendekapnya dengan nyaman dan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan 'usaha' Sungmin.

"Diamlah dulu, Min. Hyung tak pernah lagi memelukmu seperti ini, terlebih kita baru saja berpisah selama seminggu." Rajuk Yesung berusaha meluluhkan hati sang _dongsaeng_ yang sepertinya masih kesal dengannya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Hanya seminggu, _hyung_." Ujarnya memperingatkan Yesung yang mulai berlebihan. Yesung tak peduli, _namja_ itu malah menyamankan dirinya agar bisa tidur dengan Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas saat merasakan napas Yesung mulai teratur dan namja itu tak berbicara lagi. "Aish!" Walaupun kesal, _namja_ manis itu juga ikut memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya dan membiarkan kepalanya tertopang dengan lengan kanan Yesung.

Sebelum tertidur, Sungmin mencuri satu kecupan di pipi _hyung_-nya ―kebiasaan lamanya― lalu menutup kedua matanya. Sadar atau tidak, satu senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Yesung. Ya, _namja_ itu belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

Sejujurnya, Yesung merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana hanya ada dia dan Sungmin. Hatinya menghangat seiring dengan bibirnya yang perlahan mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi Sungmin.

'_Sekali saja, Zefch…'_

.

.

**07.15 a.m.**

Kedua _namja_ itu terlihat menikmati suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Sang _hyung_ sedang sarapan dan sang _dongsaeng_ hanya diam sembari memperhatikan _hyung_-nya melahap makanan yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia masak. Rupanya mereka tertidur tak terlalu lama, hanya satu jam dan keduanya kembali terbangun.

Saat bangun, Yesung langsung saja meminta Sungmin untuk membuatkannya makanan. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang makan minimalis yang rapi.

"_Hyung_," Panggil Sungmin ketika Yesung sudah menghabiskan segelas susunya. Lelaki itu mendongkak.

"Hari ini aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan." Ujar Sungmin hati-hati. Ia tak mau 'penyakit' posesif _hyung_-nya itu kembali dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di rumah dan melarangnya bekerja.

Aura di sekitar mereka mulai aneh, Sungmin merasa tak nyaman. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, Min. Kau tak perlu bekerja, biar aku saja yang memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Kau paham?"

Telak.

Jika sudah begini, Sungmin tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Semanja-manjanya dia dengan Yesung, dia tak mau menjadi adik keras kepala yang tak mau mendengar perkataan _hyung_-nya.

Sungmin kemudian menatap Yesung dengan pandangan memelas, mencoba sekali lagi untuk meluluhkan Yesung. "Tidak." Dan dengan itu, Yesung berlalu dari ruang makan dan menuju ruang TV mereka.

Sesaat Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak, ia tetap harus bekerja. Namanya sudah terdaftar sebagai karyawan di perusahaan itu. Belum lagi, semalam kedua atasannya berkunjung ke rumahnya. _Oh God_! Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya jika berpapasan dengan Lee Donghae!

Sekali lagi, Sungmin mencoba mencari kesempatan. Ia berlari kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Yesung yang tengah menonton film kartun. Yesung menoleh sekilas menatap Sungmin yang memasang muka memelas kepadanya.

"_Hyung_…" Baiklah, ia sudah memulainya.

Tak mau tergoda, Yesung masih mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada TV di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_…"

"…"

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "_Hyung_!"

"Apa sih, Min?!"

Sungmin diam. Yesung baru saja membentaknya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin, Yesung juga diam. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Selama ini Yesung tak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu ketika ia berbicara dengan Sungmin. Alasannya _simple_, karena dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan dia harus menjaga _namja_ itu dengan baik.

"Maaf, Min…"

"Aku sudah besar, _hyung_! Aku tak mau hidup dengan bergantung padamu meski kau adalah kakakku. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku juga ingin bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan yang lain, _hyung_. Aku juga ingin memiliki banyak teman dan kenalan. Aku… Aku juga ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain…" Semuanya sudah cukup. Yesung terlalu menganggap Sungmin anak kecil hingga ia tak sadar sudah seberapa besar Sungmin sekarang. _Namja_ itu sudah dewasa, ia perlu bekerja dan mencari pasangan hidupnya. Meskipun Yesung tahu hatinya berdenyit sakit saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari mulut Sungmin.

Benar, Sungmin butuh seorang pacar.

"Kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa 'kan, Min?" Pertanyaan lembut Yesung menghapus keheningan di ruangan itu.

Sungmin menatap Yesung sayu sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu, ia baru saja bersikap kurang sopan kepada _hyung_ yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, _hyung_. Aku sudah besar dan aku juga mempunyai _hyung_ yang selalu ada untuk melindungiku." Canda Sungmin, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang mereka ciptakan.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. _Namja_ itu hanya ingin menghilangkan denyutan sakit di hatinya dengan memuaskan diri dengan kenyataan bahwa adik di depannya adalah orang dewasa yang butuh seorang pasangan.

"_Geurae_. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik di sana."

"Aku janji, _hyung_. Tak usah terlalu berlebihan." Meski nada suara Sungmin terdengar ketus, tapi jawaban itulah yang Yesung tunggu. Sungmin harus menjaga diri dengan baik.

Dalam hitungan detik, Yesung memeluk adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan erat. Seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil. Walaupun kadang ia sangat membenci sifat posesif _hyung_-nya itu, tapi Yesung tetaplah kakak Sungmin. Malah hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa jauh dari Yesung. Karena dengan sifat posesif Yesung, Sungmin bisa tahu seberapa besar Yesung menyayanginya.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki yang berada di dalam mobil itu tak ada yang berbicara. Sang penyetir sibuk menatap jalanan di hadapannya sedangkan satu orang lagi sedang sibuk memainkan PSP-nya. Yah, kita bisa menebak dengan jelas siapa sang penyetir dan seorang yang lainnya.

"Semalam kau kemana?" Pertanyaan Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Orang yang ditanya hanya menoleh sebentar lalu matanya kembali fokus ke layar PSP.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku bertanya denganmu." Ucap Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian menghentikan acara bermainnya lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Donghae _hyung_." Balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau masih kecil! Aku hanya bertanya, semalam kau kemana?"

"Sama saja!"

"Aish!" Donghae mengumpat kesal. Sementara itu, objek umpatan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu. "_Hyung_, semalam kalian melakukan apa saja?"

Donghae melongo. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Tak ada. Hanya makan malam." Jawabnya sambil mengingat-mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat melihat lelaki di sampingnya sedang senyum-senyum aneh. "Benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk untuk menanggapi.

"Tapi sepertinya _hyung_ terlalu bahagia untuk ukuran 'hanya' makan malam."

Donghae tak membalas. Lelaki itu membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Benar juga, Donghae bahkan memimpikan _namja_ manis itu saat ia tertidur. Ck!

Dan… _Bingo_!

Saat mobil Donghae sudah terparkir dengan benar dan kedua lelaki di dalamnya baru saja keluar dari mobil itu, Donghae justru tak bereaksi apa-apa saat melihat seorang _namja_ manis yang baru saja keluar dari mobil berwarna coklatnya. Terlebih saat _namja_ manis itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Donghae hanya terdiam di samping mobilnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Selamat pagi, Donghae-sshi." Sapanya setelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Pagi, Sungmin-sshi." Sungmin dan Donghae otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

Menyadari kedua orang itu tengah menatapnya bingung, Kyuhyun hanya mendecih pelan. "Aku hanya membalas sapaanmu, Sungmin-sshi. Apa tidak boleh?" Ungkapnya dengan sarkastik.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kyuhyun-sshi." Balas Sungmin dengan tenang. Sungmin terlalu malas menghancurkan paginya hanya untuk memulai pertengkaran dengan orang yang sama, Cho Kyuhyun.

Melihat situasi yang kurang bersahabat, Donghae mulai berbicara, "Ah, selamat pagi juga, Sungmin-sshi. _Kajja_! Kita masuk ke dalam." Donghae memberikan senyuman hangatnya lalu dengan bahasa tubuh, _namja_ itu mengajak Sungmin untuk segera masuk.

Lagi, mereka melupakan ―atau sengaja meninggalkan― Kyuhyun berdiri sendirian di sana.

_Namja_ itu memang terdiam. Dia tidak melongo ataupun merajuk karena ditinggal begitu saja. Tapi, bila kalian melihat lebih dekat, ia tengah memegang erat sebuah kalung yang bandulnya bersinar terang.

Kyuhyun menyadarinya, ia bahkan sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kejadian langka dan aneh, karena Kyuhyun bukan penyihir yang 'sama' dengan Donghae ataupun Yesung. Kalungnya sebelumnya tak pernah bersinar seperti ini sebab mahluk seperti dirinya memang tak ditakdirkan memiliki bandul kalung yang spesial seperti itu.

Ia tercekat. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalungnya. Hal ini sudah terjadi dua kali. Tak mungkin jika ternyata kalungnya tertukar dengan Donghae atau dengan penyihir lain.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan kalungku?"

~Dark Brook~

.

.

_Zefch dan seluruh penghuni Dark Brook menatap penuh kekaguman pada langit Dark Brook. Sang lelaki baru ―mereka selalu menyebut seperti itu―tertidur dengan pulas di atas tanah Dark Brook tanpa beralaskan apapun. Upacara pembersihan penghuni baru di Dark Brook baru saja selesai. Upacara yang disebut 'Hwaist' itu dipimpin oleh penguasa pertama dan terakhir Dark Brook, Zefch. _

_Sang anak baru masih tertidur, tak menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, seluruh penghuni Dark Brook menatap dengan mulut yang ternganga. Cahaya yang tadinya berarah vertikal ke langit Dark Brook perlahan menghilang dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bandul kalung milik sang anak baru. Ya, kalung khusus penghuni Dark Brook. Kalung yang mereka gunakan untuk keluar ataupun masuk portal antara Dark Brook dan dunia manusia. Portal itu berupa sebuah jam tua yang terletak di ujung gang sepi di salah satu distrik di kota Seoul. Tak ada satupun manusia yang pernah menyangka bahwa jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna dasar putih itu adalah portal menuju dunia lain. Jam dinding berdebu itu akan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pintu ketika kalung dari penghuni Dark Brook didekatkan pada ujung jarum pendek jam dinding itu. Selama ini, itulah cara penghuni Dark Brook untuk menikmati dunia manusia. _

_Hal ini memang selalu terjadi saat upacara Hwaist. Hanya saja, ada perbedaan kepada anak baru ini. saat cahaya bandulnya memudar, tercipta dengan jelas sebuah kalung perak dengan refleksi nyata dari huruf 'W' ditengahnya. _

_Selama ini, tak pernah ada satupun penghuni Dark Brook yang kalungnya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang dan indah saat upacara Hwaist. _

_Selama ini, tak pernah ada satupun penghuni Dark Brook yang kalungnya dapat menyimpan cahaya di dalam bandulnya._

_Selama ini, tak pernah ada yang memiliki kalung dengan bandul yang terukir sebuah huruf ditengahnya. _

_Tak pernah ada, dan anak baru inilah yang pertama._

_Zefch dengan segera berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Ealrran! Dialah satu dari empat Ealrran yang akan aku dapatkan!"_

_Semuanya tersenyum haru. Mereka mengerti dengan jelas siapa itu Ealrran dan apa kelebihan mereka. Dan setelah Zefch menunggu selama 200 tahun, akhirnya seorang anak baru terpilih menjadi seorang Ealrran. _

_Zefch kemudian berjalan mendekat ke tubuh sang Ealrran baru itu dengan gaya khas kepemimpinannya. Lelaki penguasa Dark Brook itu lalu berjongkok di samping anak baru itu. Tangan kekarnya memegang erat kalung sang Ealrran. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu saja saat melihat kalung ditangannya mengeluarkan cahaya yang khas. Sangat indah. _

"_Henry, tolong bawa anak ini ke tempat penenangan. Biarkan dia tertidur selama berhari-hari disana. Tubuhnya membutuhkan banyak energi positif untuk dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah di dunia barunya." Seorang Exrran dengan jubah hitamnya mendekat lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh sang anak baru itu menghilang bersama dengan Zefch dan seorang Exrran yang memang ditugaskan untuk menangani seorang anak baru usai upacara Hwaist ―Henry._

_._

_._

"_Selamat datang di Dark Brook." Ucapan itulah yang pertama kali pemuda itu dengar saat ia sadar. Sudah tiga hari ia tertidur dengan tenang dan kini sudah saatnya pemuda itu untuk bangun dan menyadari dirinya yang sudah menjadi penghuni 'terhormat' di Dark Brook._

"_Kau siapa? Apa kau salah satu dari masa laluku?" Baiklah, biar ku jelaskan. Semua penyihir yang memilih pindah ke Dark Brook akan kehilangan semua ingatan yang dianggapnya sangat penting. Seperti nama, alamat, atau bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya akan mengingat kebiasan-kebiasan wajar para penyihir dan tabiat-tabiat yang ada di dunia tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya._

_Henry ―pemuda yang mengucapkan sapaan― terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Aku adalah penghuni Dark Brook. Aku seorang Exrran." Jelas Henry sembari tersenyum. _

_Mendengar penjelasan dari Henry, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas ranjang yang berwarna keemasan itu. "Exrran?"_

"_Ah, aku lupa menjelaskannya kepadamu." Ungkap Henry yang tengah menggaruk tenguknya canggung._

"_Begini, di Dark Brook terbagi atas tiga tingkatan―" Henry memberi jeda sebentar, ingin melihat apakah sang anak baru itu masih memperhatikan atau tidak._

"―_Tingkatan pertama adalah penguasa Dark Brook―"_

"_Zefch?" Potong anak baru itu segera. Henry menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk membenarkan._

"_Tingkatan kedua adalah Ealrran dan Exrran. Dan tingkatan ketiga adalah Taliesin dan Wiggin." _

_Sang anak baru menoleh tak senang saat Henry tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Hei! Dia belum tahu apa itu Ealrran, Exrran, Taliesin, dan Wiggin! _

"_Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?" Henry mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli saat mendengar nada berbicara yang ketus dari sang anak baru._

"_Ealrran dan Exrran memang berada ditingkatan yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki perbedaan yang cukup signifikan. Perbedaan Ealrran dan Exrran terletak terletak pada kalung dan umur mereka. Jika umur Exrran akan terus bertambah, Ealrran tidak. Umur seorang Ealrran akan terus sama dengan saat mereka dikirim ke Dark Brook. Ealrran juga memiliki kalung yang dapat bersinar dengan terang saat mereka dibutuhkan di Dark Brook. Di tengah bandul kalung mereka terukir satu huruf yang mewakili keistimewaan mereka masing-masing."_

_Henry berhenti, menatap anak baru dengan tatapan bertanya ―sudah cukup penjelasanku― yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Kalau memang Ealrran dan Exrran setingkat, kenapa sepertinya semua keistimewaan jatuh pada Ealrran?" _

"_Yah, kau memang benar. Semua keistimewaan jatuh pada Ealrran. Penghuni lain juga selalu berkata bahwa Exrran adalah mahluk di bawah Ealrran. Hanya saja, jangan pernah berucap seperti itu di hadapan Zefch! Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau merendahkan kaum Exrran. Dan lagi, Zefch juga pernah bilang kalau pada suatu keadaan tertentu Exrran akan menjadi sangat penting untuk kaum Ealrran. Ealrran akan membutuhkan Exrran." Kata Henry panjang. _

_Sang anak baru kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Ia merasa penjelasan tentang tingkatan kedua sudah cukup jelas. "Lalu, tingkatan ketiga?"_

_Henry memutar bola matanya malas, "Wiggin dan Teliesin adalah strata terendah di Dark Brook. Mereka hidup seperti rakyat jelata yang tinggal di kerajaan besar. Ya, hanya rakyat jelata. Perbedaan keduanya hanya pada gender, Wiggin untuk wanita dan Taliesin untuk pria. Satu hal lagi, Ealrran dan Exrran semuanya bergender laki-laki." _

"_Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Baiklah, mulut Henry sudah hampir berbusa jika terus menerus menjawab pertanyaan dari Ealrran di hadapannya._

_Sayangnya, mulut Henry memang harus berbusa karena anak baru itu baru saja menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukannya aku seharusnya memiliki nama sendiri? Lalu, apa identitasku di Dark Brook?"_

_Demi kehidupan kejam di Jaysench! Ealrran baru ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya!_

"_Selamat, kau adalah seorang Ealrran. Namamu Kim Jongwoon, tapi Zefch menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu Yesung."_

.

.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan berjalan dengan santai melewati beberapa karyawan yang tengah membungkuk ke arahnya. Ia bahkan tak berniat menjawab sapaan-sapaan dari karyawan-karyawan yang suka cari muka dengannya ―ini sih pendapatnya sendiri.

Setelah melewati koridor yang panjang dan menaiki _lift_, lelaki itu akhirnya sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang paling mewah di perusahaan itu. Ruangan yang besar dengan TV, AC, DVD Player, minibar, beberapa Game Console, dan sofa berwarna coklat yang tertata dengan rapi di tengah ruangan itu. Di bagian kiri dan kanan ruangan itu, terdapat pintu kayu berwarna hitam. Pintu disebelah kanan merupakan ruangan pribadinya. Dan pintu sebelah kiri adalah ruangan milik _hyung_-nya, Donghae.

Kyuhyun ―lelaki pemilik ruangan bagian kanan―kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah pintu hitam bagian kanan.

**CEKLEK**

Dengan lesu, Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan pribadinya lalu segera beranjak menuju kursinya. Instingnya sebagai 'mahluk-bukan-manusia' berjalan. Ia yakin ada orang lain diruangannya ini selain dirinya. Tak jadi mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya, Kyuhyun malah berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke kamar mandi. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandinya.

Donghae?

Tidak, bau milik Donghae bukan seperti ini. Lagian Donghae juga punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya.

Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya di pintu berwarna biru laut tersebut. Saat mendengar suara air sudah berhenti dan bunyi kaki yang mendekat, Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu itu.

**CEKLEK**

Baik, untung saja Kyuhyun mempunyai pengendalian diri yang cukup baik. Jika tidak, ia mungkin saja sudah berteriak seperti lelaki di hadapannya. "HUWAAAAAA!"

"BERISIK!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan menakutkan. Dalam hitungan detik, _namja_ dihadapannya sudah terdiam dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ah, bisa dibilang ia tengah menahan teriakan lain yang mungkin saja akan kembali keluar.

Pewaris sah Cho Coorporation itu lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap _namja_ di hadapannya dengan penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lee Sungmin?!"

"A―aku… Sekretarismu…"

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong ^^ Maaf ya, kalau typo-nya kebanyakan :D Sy benar-benar berterimakasih dengan readers yang sudah me-review dan msh mau menunggu ff ini Oh iya, maaf lg karena sy blum bisa membalas review kalian. Sy bngung gmna blsnya. Intinya, sy pasti akan selalu berterima kasih dengan kalian ^^ Utk yg sdh PM trus nanya twit aq, aq baru aja bkin twitter tuh ( bluepoku21) Maklum ya kalau fllwrs-nya kaga nyampe 10 :D**

**Special Thanks : **

**hyuknie|yv3424| 1812|reaRelf|Vampire Lee|BunnyMinnie|winecoup134|Ichi54n|vicsparkyu4ever|jotha aurigth|MINGswife|kyurin minnie|jiraniats|AIDASUNGJIN|Youngfish|cho vhe kyumin|Sunghyunnie|YukiLOVESUNGMIN|niyalaw|BbuingBbuing137|MS. KMS|Anami Hime|Rima KyuMin Elf|heeyeon|WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah|8823km8611|qqmingkyutes137|Cha2LoveKorean|1412|ayachi casey|MinnieGalz|Keys47|Evil Thieves|Kim Hyunmin|andin kyuminielf|kanaya|triple3r|JOYeerr Elpeu|Melanimin|Park Ji Ra|Guest|Mitchiru Kazami|Fariny| |KimShippo|LoveKyumin|Xmen|Liaa kyuminelf|Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki|chokyulate's pumpkin|maria8|dincubie|Jinnie4306PumkinSparkyu**

**..Thanks buat semua yang udah review..**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review again? ^^**


End file.
